Paperclip
by ranfujimori
Summary: -My first fanfic please be kind..- It was how sanji find an idea to say his love for Zoro.


Paperclip

Characters: Zoro x Sanji

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece it was the wonderful work of Eiichiro Oda sensei.  
word count: 817

A/N: I was inspire to write this story 'cause I somehow got the idea from Rantzilla one of the author in sasu x naru story. Please be kind in reviewing.. this is my very first story.

On with the story.

It was a beautiful day today. The sky is clear and the sun is shinning brightly above the sky. It would be a perfect day to hang-out and have fun with your friends.

But despised this wonderful day, it was put into a waste because of this boring, time consuming and perfect sleeping time for those people who found out that listening from a bushy haired professor and jotting down notes from this class it too trouble some.

Talking about sleeping shitty head people, my seatmate a.k.a secret crush yet again is sleeping. He has a hair as green as the wild grass back in my garden at home. Those piercing eyes that could see through your mind and heart are being shut, and Lips that are slightly apart to be used as another air passage.

For awhile now, Zoro has been invading my mind back at 'Going Merry junior high' I was always mistaken for a girl because of my lean and petite body. One day, I was called by a professor to see him in his office, of course being a good student I followed him without thinking what might happen to me. Then all of a sudden my professor pushes me to his desk. I scream for help but he told me that there is no body in this school and all of them have gone home. I don't really know what to do at that time I just prayed that somebody help me, then the door slammed open, Zoro came running toward the professor and kick him on the shin. He grabs my arm and we sprinted towards the fields. From that day I fell in love with him. Now that we are in 'Thousand sunny senior high' I haven't told him how I really felt about him.

I choose to ignore my professor from teaching us his lesson I found my self playing with a paper clip which I found on my desk as I bend the metal an idea struck me.

(Change of POV –normal-)

Sanji carefully fold the paperclip into a heart. After he was done to his work of art neglecting the appearance of supposed to be heart he tapped Zoro's shoulder and dropped the paper clip on his desk. Zoro eyed the said paperclip for quite some time and then he took a piece of paper and wrote a note inside of it and drop it on the desk of Sanji.

Sanji was nervous. He just keeps on eyeing the note laying on his desk and as if he touches it, it would bite him. Then negative thoughts bombarding in his mind, _'What if he doesn't feel the same?'_

_'What if he thinks of me as a fag?'_

_'What if he doesn't what to be with me?'_

But being a person who have looks in life as a treasure hunting 'no pain no glory'. He decided to open and read the note.

And then he read it again…and again….and again for some good measure.

Sanji's face would have fallen; because of the note that has been so funny. Looking quickly at Zoro and the paperclip heart, Sanji evaluated the formation of the metal before he had to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

Zoro _did_ have a sense of humor.

But Sanji had to rub this in his face as soon as possible.

"It's a heart! You shitty morino!" bellowed sanji directly to Zoro, causing the whole class including Luffy, Robin, and Usopp, who are quite bold in paying poker in class, look at them questionably.

There were a few wordless moment in which Zoro looked at the bent paperclip and a laughing Sanji over and over. The professor was about to stop Sanji from laughing but a certain green-haired teen was not to be stopped as realization dawned on him. Before Sanji knew what happened, a certain crush of his tackled him to the floor and he now found himself pinned and being kissed for all his worth.

"WAH!!! SANDWICH" yelled Luffy and jump on Zoro and Sanji thinking that they were playing some kind of a game.

A few feet away, lay a piece of paper words in dried black ink showed plainly in chicken scratch hand writing ..

The words read:

_"Sorry you shitty blonde, I am not giving you my kidney even if you need it."_

In chaos of chair scraping backwards and some idiotic students running and joining the human sandwich and some civilized student just to get a better look, and the bushy haired professor sprinting towards the scene to try and break up the two boys making out on the dirty classroom floor.

The paper flipped over revealing a few words that Sanji failed to see before. In a small, thin, and barely legible writing, held twelve additional words..

"_But I'll give you my heart, even if you don't want it"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There its done! please be kind in reviewing!


End file.
